


The Weird Shit Elves Do: Cookie Bake Off

by Malen



Series: The Weird Shit Elves Do [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malen/pseuds/Malen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More companion fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weird Shit Elves Do: Cookie Bake Off

The tavern always smells of warming wood, musky and deep. Mixtures of stale  
booze and sweat brushes the tip of her nose while she makes her way up the  
steps. The tavern always seems so malodorous when it’s empty.  
The colorful scent of sandalwood makes its way through as she steps to the second floor of the tavern.  
It grows stronger as she approaches Sera’s room. It’s by far her favorite room.  
Colorful and eclectic with a comfortable view, the feeling of home wraps around her.  
  
Sera is pacing in a nervous fashion.  
“Oh! Hey you came.” She speaks out in a confused surprise.  
“And why would I not?” Lavellan tilts her head questioning.  
“Well, I knew you said you would, but you know…stuff…and things, they… well so are we on then?”  
Sera fumbles around her words, not able to force out the ones she wants to use.  
“Ready and waiting.” Lavellan’s lips brush with a smirk.  
  
The two walk up the steps, and out to the messy room attached to the tavern.  
“You’d think they’d clean this room up, yeah?” Sera shows her disapproval.  
“It is in need of some attention.” Lavellan agrees.  
  
The battlements are still frozen this early, the sun just barely making its way up to meet them.  
The cold air forcing the two women to wrap their own arms around their chests.  
“So yours get cold first two, yeah?” Sera tosses out her unfiltered topic.  
“I suppose they do.” Lavellan replies looking down at her chest, having never really thought about it.  
“Ha, got you thinking about tittie’s.” Sera laughs out.  
Continuing their walk, laughing about the oddities of their own chests.  
They make their way through Cullen’s quarters, quietly.  
Sera takes the opportunity to mix up some of his paper work; trying to hold in her snickers.  
Lavellan just smiles and nods her head in a way to say - _he is going to get you one day_.

They continue their morning walk, over to the kitchen.  
The room is empty as much else is this early. But the fires are still burning hot.  
“So, what kind of cookies are we making?” Lavellan asks Sera moving the topic to their planned event.  
“Oatmeal! No, Chocolate Chip! No, wait… Pumpkin... No…”  
Sera, taking this very seriously, is a bit frustrated that she cannot focus on just one kind.  
“How about we make them all, in large batches?” Lavellan suggests.  
Sera’s eyes light up, “we can do that? Of course we can, yes! A pile, no tower of cookies!”  
Her childlike excitement glowing from her, in innocents.  
  
Meanwhile, Bull has stirred from a restless night of sleep.  
So many reflections forcing through his mind, he decides to get his mind off of the thoughts.  
On days like these, he likes to take in distractions and pleasures of the mind.  
So he decides to get dressed and make his way to go bother the red head in the kitchen.  


On his way through the courtyard, he runs into Varric who is heading out of the stables.  
The two exchange greetings.  
“Blackwall sure comes in handy with his carvings, had a chip in Bianca. You’d never know it was there now.”  
Varric explains his ventures out so early.  
“Yeah, he has the hands for it.” Bull responds, feeling a bit awkward. Not wanting to explain his intent.  
But, he would not have to, within seconds they both hear a loud yelling coming from the kitchen.  
The two look at each other and run towards the kitchen and bust open the door.  
  
Both standing with mouths wide.  
  
Sera and Lavellan have cookies cooling all over the counters.   
Lavellan is bending over to put more cookies in the oven, revealing a flour hand print smacked onto her rear,  
while Sera is covered head to toe in flour, with cookies crammed in her mouth.  
Lavellan stands up abruptly, she has flour all over her front side and some melted chocolate smeared on the left side of her face,  
and pretty sure there is a clump of oatmeal paste in her hair.  
The kitchen looks like a flour bomb exploded dusting everything, egg shells broken in piles,  
Sera goes back to yelling at the butter mix she is churning up for the next batch.  
Lavellan, trying with everything she’s got to hold back her laughter, “you guys want some cookies…”  
snorting after the words come out, unable to keep it all in.  
Varric and Bull just walk back out of the doorway and gently shut the door.

The room bursts with laughter, muffled by the closed door.  
“I’m guessing today will not be a good day to bother the red head.” Bull releases his thought.  
“Yeah, I’m just going to pretend that I know nothing of this, don’t send her my way if she starts asking.”  
Varric states walking off so as not to be in the area when the cook shows up.

Later that day, the taverns bar and tables are filled with piles of cookies, no one really quite knowing where they came from.  
Bull and Varric just smile at each other, shaking their heads. Troops, scouts, and anyone getting the news, are showing up.  
Laughter’s fill the tavern inside and out. The cook’s anger is short lived as she is receiving praises from everyone,  
thinking she was to blame for the piles of cookies.

Lavellan and Sera are sitting on the roof outside Sera’s room with a platter filled with cookies of their own, watching everyone below.

 

Cole, very much enjoying the day, sends mental whispers to his friend, who is far away now.   
Reminding him of the joy that lives here now, in hopes he’ll soon return.

 

 

  
  
 

  



End file.
